


Danny’s Relaxed Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Acts of Kindness, Best Day/Best Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Children, Coffee, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kindness, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Wash the Car/Washing the Car, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny’s Friends decided that he does too much, What do they do for him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Danny’s Relaxed Day:

*Summary: Danny’s Friends decided that he does too much, What do they do for him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams could believe the good morning that he was having. He never experienced anything like this before, & he found that he was liking it, & hopes for more days like this. The Blond got up, & was ready for the day to start out right, & officially.

Lou made sure that he had the best coffee, & favorite pastry to go along with it. “What’s all of this, Big Man ?”, The Shorter Man asked the former SWAT Commander, as he invited him to sit down, so they can talk for a second.

“You deserve to have a relaxing day, so I thought breakfast brought to you would be a great start”, Danny smiled, & said, “You’re right”, & he said, “Next month, Breakfast on me”, Lou smiled, & said, “You’re on”, & they went on with their day.

Officer Junior Reigns surprised Danny with getting his car washed, & detailed. Danny was grateful, & told him so, “You deserve it for being a wonderful person to your chana”. The Shorter Man said, “Right back at ya”, & then the younger seal treated him to lunch.

Meanwhile, Officer Tani Rey was just finished with going over Jury Prep, that she had with Ellie Clayton, The Loudmouth Detective spotted her, & went over to her. “I am ready to help you, When you are ready”, He told her.

“I’m already set, Ellie helped me with the notes, & everything, I’ll make you proud”, The Ex-Lifeguard said with a smile. Danny smiled, & said, “I know that you will, You always do”. They went over the next day’s reports together.

Danny went out to dinner with Officer Adam Noshimuri, The Handsome Asian wanted to thank the blond for his great support, during his difficult time. They talked about everything under the sun, & had a wonderful evening.

“Thank you, Adam, This was the perfect way to end the greatest day of my life”, He said, as they arrived in front of his & Steve’s house. “I think Steve might top me on this one”, & Danny laughed, got out of the car, Adam waited til he got in, & drove away.

His hunky seal lover was waiting for him on the lanai with some wine, & smiled, as the blond came in. They shared a kiss, & Danny said this to him, as a response to the day that he had.

“Our ohana showed me great love today, But, The best part is coming home to you”, He kissed him again, Steve returned the kiss equally, & said, “I love you, & so do they, Grace realized along with us, You were stressed, & having a hard time after the accident, So, We wanted to do something wonderful for you, so we picked today”, The Former Seal said, as they sat down.

“Well, It was the best relaxed day, Thank you”, The a Five-O Commander smiled at that, as he poured the wine. They made a toast, as they clinked their glass together, took a sip, Then, Enjoyed the scenery, & each other for the rest of their time.

The End.


End file.
